Cassandra
Cassandra is a Tiefling flavored cambion Pirate turned privateer for the Zhentarim (rank 3). A Level 7 (4 Rogue 3 Warlock) Swashbuckler Pact of the Tome who prowl the seas with its namesake warship 'The Cassandra'. played by Richie King Intro Raised by her father, a swashbuckler captain, Cassandra learned from a young age in bedtime stories the adventures that his father have accomplished in his prime and wished for nothing more than to create the same adventures for her own. She loves her father fiercely ever since she learned of how she came about into this world. Her Godfather, Tarou Narou, commander of the city watch of Waterdeep found her one morning abandoned at the garrison with a note that she should be delivered to Ozymandias and that she is his daughter, together with a mysterious book that no one could decipher. No one knows why she was abandoned or the purpose of her existence, no one bothered to find out. Without question or authenticating the claim, Ozymandias took the child in and loved her dearly and trained her in the art of sword-fighting, all the while imbuing to her the proper sense of right and wrong that Ozymandias never bothered to follow in his youth. He named her Cassandra, after his warship which is his now second-most beloved thing in this world. Cassandra grew up to love the sea as well as the hourly brawls at the Cutlass Inn. But most of all, she love her father and spent countless hours with him sailing, drinking and brawling. Pragmatic, foolish and brave like her father, Cassandra want to make a name for herself as well and what better way to do that than to visit his godfather at Waterdeep and find a place called the Yawning Portal Inn. If the rumors are true, she will be a legend like her father well after this. Description Appearance Character Profile: Cassandra, 20, 5ft7, 120lbs with a forked tail, small horn hidden in auburn hair, Shade of reddish skin, cast no shadow (Fiend heritage) Race: Tiefling Variant Profession: Pirate Sailor Personality rawdy, barfights, audacious Biography Early life Life as an adventurer studies in candlekeep under candlekeep jerome, dungeon delver extraordinaire First kiss of death Relationships and Affiliations Ozymandias Father Barb the Barb Bestfriend League of Extraordinary Best friends The best adventuring party this side of the sword coast. group of uncles and aunties Candlekeep Crew Delving crypts left and right for treasure and extra credits Character Information Modules Played Tales from the Yawning Portal * Sunless Citadel * Forge of Fury * Hidden Shrine of Tamaochan * Parnast Under Siege Magic Items * Rope of Climbing * Short Sword of Ild Rune (EMBER) * +2 Short Sword (MERCURIAL) * +1 Glamourous Studded Leather * +1 Rod of Pact Keeper * Cloak of Protection * Ring of Spell Storing * Folding Boat * Wand of Binding * Periapt of Wound Closure Story Awards * Savior of Parnast * Giant Hoardbreaker * Gratitude of Hartkiller Notable Play Style I cast Friends! Feats Category:Characters